


Une fois

by AndersAndrew



Series: Supernatural - End!verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Angst, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une fois seulement, sans préméditation ni attentes, juste une fois pour se consoler mutuellement, avant de perdre toute humanité et tout espoir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une fois

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marry Black (Ri_chan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/gifts).



> Titre : Une fois  
> Fandom : Supernatural  
> Rating : PG-15  
> Genre : slash angsty  
> Pairing : Dean/Castiel  
> Nombre de mots : 508  
> Prompt : Supernatural - End!Destiel - UA Dark

C'était arrivé une fois, comme ça, sans préméditation ni attentes. A ce moment-là, c'était juste trop dur d'être seul.  
Sam parti, Dean avait tout fait pour nier l'évidence. Il avait d'abord cherché un moyen de sauver son frère possédé par Lucifer. Castiel avait beau lui dire que c'était impossible, il ne voulait pas renoncer sans avoir tout tenter.  
Enfin ça, c'était au début. Et puis la guerre avait réellement commencé.   
Jusqu'alors, Dean croyait être quelqu'un d'endurci. Il avait eu tort ; les atrocités auxquelles il avait assisté l'avait convaincu du contraire.  
Heureusement que Cas était toujours là. Il était resté à ses côtés tout du long, même quand Lucifer s'était attaqué au Paradis et que celui-ci avait fermé ses portes définitivement. Dean avait pensé qu'en dernier recours, les anges seraient là pour les aider à remporter la guerre, quoiqu'il leurs en coûte. Encore une fois, il s'était trompé. Les anges n'avaient rien pu faire et avait préféré protéger leur petit monde. Ils s'étaient tous enfuis quand leur champion avait été vaincu, se dispersant comme une volée de moineaux.  
Mais Cas était resté.  
Alors quand Dean avait cru sombrer pour de bon, ça s'était fait de façon naturelle. Ils s'étaient déjà tant rapprochés que la limite était devenue floue entre une amitié fusionnelle et...autre chose.  
Une seule fois, dans un désespoir sans issu, pendant qu'aucun des deux ne savait comment gérer la situation, alors que tout devenait apocalyptique autour d'eux et que des choix difficiles s'imposaient à eux. Dean avait étreint Cas si fort, une fois, dans une obscurité complète, sans conviction mais avec l'énergie du désespoir, les dernières larmes aussi, les dernières parcelles d'humanité qu'il pouvait encore se permettre de partager avec quelqu'un. Et les baisers de Castiel avaient séché ses joues, apaisés légèrement sa peine. Ils oscillaient comme des vagues sur une mer démontée, Dean accroché comme à une bouée de sauvetage, indécis, et Castiel noyé dans un plaisir si tentateur, si dangereux ; un plaisir interdit, dans lequel il se déciderait plus tard à plonger la tête la première, tandis que Dean éteindrait toute émotion, tout sentiment, pour devenir un soldat dans cette guerre qu'ils ne pouvaient gagner.  
Pour l'instant, et pour une fois seulement, ils jouissaient des dernières caresses qu'ils pouvaient se donner l'un à l'autre.

Cas préféra la facilité du sexe et de la drogue à une mort rapide. Il se disait pour se persuader que c'était plus raisonnable, surtout pour Dean. Après tout, s'il avait cédé aux sirènes du suicide, qui s'occuperait encore du jeune homme ?  
Car malgré sa dureté, il y avait encore un peu de Dean dans cet homme rude et sans pitié qui lui faisait face à présent. Il devait bien rester dans cette tête bien faite des souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient partagé cette nuit-là, s'enlaçant, se chevauchant pour mieux s'aimer.  
Une fois, et une fois seulement. S'il pouvait le convaincre de s'abandonner à une seconde étreinte, peut-être pourraient-ils resserrer les liens qu'ils avaient perdu.  
Rien d'autre ne comptait aux yeux de Castiel. Plus rien ne comptait désormais...


End file.
